citizensofreyafandomcom-20200213-history
Etheldi
Etheldi is large continent located on the east side of the world of Reya. Being one of the largest continents in Reya, Etheldi is home to many creatures and is a center of gathering. Etheldi is split into several countries, and its inhabitants are: the race of Elves, Nagas, Merpeople, Ihmgarous, and Dwarves. Sentient Creatures of Etheldi The Elves, proud peoples, one of many to be favored by the gods, the Elves rule the country of Ilhatai, and its main cities such as the capitol Elvendwell, Leathitis, Quildi, Iluim, Arasi, and many others. The Dwarves, stubborn and brave peoples who dwell in the mountains and their great chasms that hold great riches. The Dwarves are a race driven by fortune, greed, and recognition. When the Dwarves were shunned by Elves and Humans, and mostly all other beings, they hid in the mountain halls in disgrace. But by the will of the gods, the Dwarves found riches. Rumor spread off this, and soon many races gathered to trade with the Dwarves. But the dwarves shunned them, and they stayed hidden, creating a large, new and mysterious empire. The Ihmgarous, once men who were driven insane by the dark forces of nature, became humanoids who at midnight became half men and half wolf. Soon, though, their population grew, and the race of men banished them from their places, and the men and women who were corrupt with wolf-like features were cursed, and joined together creating a new creature, calling themselve the Ihmgarous, and moving to Etheldi, where they permanetly stayed as Ihmgarous, and mated until there was zero percent of human blood left in them. The Merpeople (or merfolk), once fish that we given the gift of evolivng by Vatn, the sea god. They serve him and his kin, but also take matters into their own hands. Merpeople in Etheldi specifically are known to be similiar to that of the race of Elves. Elegant, favored by a god, Vatn himself. Gods admire the merpeople of Etheldi, but are jealous that Vatn created these beautiful creatures. The Nagas, once merefolk, corrupted and driven to madness by dark powers, merfolk muttated them for their brutal crimes, they were banished by merfolk. Much like the Ihmgarous, the Nagas cultivated together to form a new race of Nagas, more serpent-like and slowly adapted to their muttations, making their bruises and muttations look natural. They are known for being seductive creatures, and do not care for their sins. Some gods find their rebellious nature attractive, and some gods such as Vatn and the kin of Vatn are known for mating with Nagas. Non-Sentient Creatures (i.e.Monsters) Under Construction. Countries *'Moiaia-' Home to the Merfolk, Moiaia is located to the South-Eastern part of Etheldi, down near the bays, underwater. *'Xiz- '''Home to the Nagas, Xez is located to the South-Western part of Etheldi, in the springs and grasslands, and their cities are mostly underwater. *'Ilhatai-''' Home to the Queldornahai (High Elves) and the Woodland Elves of Etheldi, Ilhatai is located in the center of Etheldi, and spreads wide and far in it, as Etheldi is rather large. *'Dworda-' Home to race of Dwarves, Dworda is an underground stronghold in the Northern Great Mountains of Etheldi, stretching unkowingly (to all people but the Dwarves) underground. It is said that it ends around The Great Pass ''of Etheldi. *'Drenalius- '''Home to the Ihmgarous, Drenalius is a large country to the North-western Mountains of Etheldi, and they trade with the Dwarves who dare leave their strongholds, and hunt in the woods. National Symbols Under Construction